Disk security is an important concern for computer owners and users. Many current software packages for hard drive encryption on a personal computer with a normal hard drive (HD) require the user to install a software package. The software package works with the central processing unit (“CPU”) of the personal computer to encrypt every byte on the hard disk drive, except for the very first sectors of the hard drive. When the user shuts down the personal computer and the user or another person boots up the personal computer at a later time, instead of immediately booting into the operating system (OS), such as the Windows® operating system by Microsoft®, the software prompts the user to type in a password. If the correct password is entered, the personal computer will successfully decrypt information on the HD and may place some of this information into memory. The OS will boot up, engage and read from the HD, decrypt and then use the data. For a Write operation to the HD, the OS encrypts data and then writes to the HD, adding a whole layer of software to encrypt/decrypt. Such software packages employ a software algorithm to accomplish these tasks. Unfortunately, the software can be hacked by skillful persons. The software algorithm also affects performance of the personal computer. As all the work is performed by the CPU of the personal computer in the background, performance of the personal computer is lowered.